Ashes to Ashes Drunk and Disorderly
by Blue-Jackal
Summary: Gene and Alex's night of passion takes a twist, forcing Gene to 'discipline' his D.I.


God help my brain but I actually dreamt this a couple of weeks ago and promised my fellow Gene/Alex girls over at TRA that I would write it up. So here it is.

Please remember: Gene and Alex are two consenting adults.

Drunk and disorderly

By Blue-Jackal (Anni)

Only a week.

Not long at all.

But that was how long it had been going on for.

At the end of that fateful day, Alex hadn't gone home as she had expected.

She was still here, in 1981.

Only now, she had no plan, no objective, no mystery to solve which would magically whisk her back home.

So she had relaxed and simply gone with it...

Gone with that which instinct had been telling her.

Gone with what the voice in the back of her mind had been urging.

Gone with that which her body had urged.

And gone with that which, in recent weeks, she had begun to consciously realise that she wanted.

She had gone with D.C.I Gene Hunt.

Only a week, but things were going strong...as they had been as they had drunkenly staggered upstairs from Luigi's late that evening, a bottle of Scotch in one of Gene's hands, his other hand firmly on Alex's arse.

Alex writhed in her bed underneath Gene.

Her hands enthusiastically caressed and explored his naked body with tremendous vigour.

His skin was so warm, so hot, as she ran her hands down his smooth back and squeezed his lovely arse.

With a glint in his eye, Gene continued to tease Alex.

As he kissed her neck, he moved a hand lower down.

His lips parted, as did Alex's.

Both Gene and Alex locked eyes momentarily, as if challenging one another, before simultaneously delving into each others mouths.

They kissed each other forcefully, with full meaning behind it.

Both of them explored each others tongues with a fiery passion, Alex running a hand through Gene's hair and forcing his face closer to hers if that was even possible.

And then Alex's body reacted to Gene's touch.

His fingers below, had moved in.

He had felt how her body was in no uncertain terms ready for him, but he hadn't been content to surrender to her body's demands just yet.

Just for once, Alex would have to wait.

So Gene allowed his fingers to tease her.

And that was when Alex's body had jerked.

Gene heard her make a cry of reaction as he had, at first slowly, set his fingers to work.

God, he was excited.

He couldn't hide the fact.

Alex could probably feel it pressing hard against her.

He was ready to go, but the Manc devil in him told him to prolong Alex's anticipation that little longer.

His other hand made its way slowly to her breast, squeezing gently before the fingers began sensually exploring the nipple.

Alex gasped again and made another whimper.

Gene made his fingers work harder down below.

She was dripping for him, absolutely desperately dripping for him.

"Patience never was your virtue Bolly", Gene drawled erotically as he looked down upon her.

Alex was desperate, breathing rapidly.

A hand that had been but one moment ago holding Gene tight against her, now reached down lower.

Gene's excitement wasn't difficult to find and Alex's hand reached its target.

His erection was strong, he was just as ready to go as she was.

Equally, Gene's body reacted as Alex began.

Initially she moved her hand slowly and lightly, before tightening her grip and moving up a notch.

The Manc Lion purred, or was it more of a growl?

Alex wasn't sure, but it was her turn to run the show now that this Lion was literally in her hand.

She pulled Gene down near her and began to kiss his nipple as he had done hers.

Gently at first she nibbled him, gently probing with her tongue, and then took it between her teeth.

Not too hard, but enough to gain a reaction.

This time it was Gene who whimpered as Alex's hand worked away on him below and her mouth up above.

Now he was dripping with excitement above her.

Alex felt the sensation as she felt a drip of moisture on her tummy from Gene as she worked away on him.

"Now who can't wait?", Alex taunted in a most innocent sounding whisper.

Gaining what self control he could, Gene began again, his fingers rubbing inside Alex.

It was even now, one all.

The pair of them, both Alex and Gene, whimpered and moaned in the bed as each tried to force the other to come first.

Gene winced, barely able to contain himself as his D.I's grip gave his manhood more than enough encouragement.

Alex herself bit her lip tightly, Gene's intense fondling of her clit bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

It was a tense few moments, a stand off of a few seconds that may as well have lasted hours.

Alex's hand suddenly moved away from Gene's cock.

He had moved his own hand away from it's business, grabbed Alex's wrist and held it down on the bed.

Before Alex could question why, Gene adjusted his position slightly and Alex knew the answer.

She felt him enter her and she let out an excited gasp as Gene ran the fingers of his other hand smoothly across Alex's cheek before kissing her on the lips.

As she returned his kisses, enjoying the feel of his mouth, his tongue, his very being, she felt him begin to thrust.

Gene really was a Lion of a man, the alpha male taking his alpha female.

He clearly enjoyed working Alex.

He knew exactly what he was doing.

Not too hard, not too fast.

Alex too, pulled the strings from her side, ensuring her body made Gene feel every sensation with every single thrust.

Gene breathed hard, his body rubbing against Alex.

The pair of them breaking a hot sweat in the dark.

Alex was going, she knew she was...

Her instinct was to reach out and grab something.

Nothing was there.

Alex's arms reached around Gene's back and she dug her nails in hard.

With the added strength of her excitement and arousal, Alex raked her nails hard down Gene's back.

The Manc Lion flinched.

"What the bloody 'ell was that for?!", he demanded, losing his motion.

Alex lay there beneath him, getting her breath back.

"At least...", she waited for some air to return to her lungs, "...at least finish the job".

Gene waited while he too got his breath back.

"I", Gene began as he moved to one side, "wasn't the one assaulting a Police Officer!".

Alex sat herself up and huffed indignantly like a child whose candy had just been taken away from her.

"Let me see", she demanded, unsympathetic.

'Men, always making a mountain out of a bloody molehill.'

Gene sat up and swung round, his back towards Alex and his feet on the floor.

Alex's eye's widened with surprise.

"shit!...", she said more in amazement than apology.

Alex grabbed a tissue from the box on her bedside table and knelt behind Gene's back.

"What have you done Bolly Kecks?", Gene demanded.

Alex dabbed away at Gene's back, still hot and sweaty from their sexual escapades.

"It's just possible", Alex began sounding a little hesitant, "That I might have drawn a small amount of blood"

"Small", she repeated again for good measure, the fingers of one hand waving into Gene's line of sight and gesturing 'small'.

Gene sat in silence.

He reached for the bottle of whiskey on the table his side of the bed and took a good deep swig of it.

"Hmmm..." he said.

There was something in the way he had said that.

He handed the bottle over his shoulder to Alex who was almost finished repairing her handy work.

Alex too, took a big long swig of the whiskey and then handed it back to Gene.

"You know", Gene began as he turned back to Alex, "assaulting a Police Officer is a criminal offence".

Alex raised an eyebrow, a little bit lost now.

Once again Gene offered Alex the whiskey bottle.

And once again, without fail Alex took it.

As she swigged the whiskey, Gene leaned over and reached into the pocked of his trousers that were in a heap where they had been discarded on the floor.

"More?" Alex offered Gene the bottle as he sat back up.

Gene took the bottle from Alex and had one last swig before placing ot back on the table.

"So what does the great Gene Hunt do to people who assault him then?", Alex asked in a cocky tone, not having seen what Gene had retrieved in the darkness.

"He nicks 'em!", Gene boomed and grabbed hold of Alex round her middle and forced her down onto the bed on her front.

She laughed excitedly as Gene pounced upon her.

"Hey what are you...is that??", Alex's demeanour changed as Gene grabbed Alex's wrists and she felt something cold and metal click onto each wrist, "Gene you bastard!".

Gene pulled Alex into a sitting position and, grabbing her by an arm, heaved her off the bed and onto her unsteady feet.

"D.I Bolly Knickers", he began, "The Gene Genie is taking you into his custody for being drunk and disorderly and assaulting a superior officer. An extremely superior Officer".

Alex was fuming, and strangely turned on at the same time but damn him for getting one over on her!

She strained at the handcuffs behind her back, willing them to have not been secured correctly due to alcohol, but they were.

"You started it Bolly", Gene said and stood himself infront of her, his hair dishevelled from the evenings excitement, "I need some protection from your bloody finger nails!".

He leaned in and began to kiss Alex.

She was hesitant at first, Gene had her at a disadvantage and she didn't like that.

But that soon melted away and a long, lingering kiss began.

Gene wrapped his arms around Alex, knowing how much not being able to return the gesture would wind her up.

It was all mind games with Alex, and he'd finally won one.

He felt her again pulling at the handcuffs.

They weren't going to give no matter how much she tried.

Slowly, Gene broke the kiss.

"If the suspect would kindly come this way", Gene took Alex's arm and outstretched his other to point to the kitchen.

Alex looked highly suspicious.

"You do know I am going to kill you for this", she assured him.

"Never been so sure of anything in my life, Bolly", Gene smiled the biggest, cheesiest, smile he could muster.

Alex rolled her eyes and tutted, moving forwards.

'Just play along', she thought...'might even be fun'.

Gene moved himself behind Alex as he walked her towards the kitchen.

After a few steps, his arm snaked through between Alex's arm and her side.

His hand made it's way back down below again and Gene found, to his pleasure, that maybe Alex wasn't exactly against this idea.

With Alex clearly turned on, Gene's fingers began again, finding her clit.

Alex yelped again as her legs almost buckled underneath her in reaction to Gene's touch.

"Keep going Bolls", Gene prompted her forward, further into the kitchen.

"You are in for it tomorrow", Alex gasped as her breathing once again became more rapid as the Gene Genie worked his magic.

Once far enough onto the kitchen, Gene continued to harass her with his fingers, making Alex more and more excited.

He wasn't far behind himself.

Gene had a recurring dream about Alex where he would sweep everything to one side in his office and take her over his desk right there and then.

That bloody doodle she almost saw.

This was close enough.

Once again he brought her to the point where she was nearly there, so very close, but not quite.

Every time she desperately pulled at the handcuffs, making Gene feel all the more horny from where he stood behind her.

And then he made his move.

Even the great Gene Genie couldn't hold back any longer, his fantasy rapidly becoming reality.

With a brief movement, Gene's arm cleared several items to one side as he bent his D.I over the kitchen work surface.

He had no trouble entering at all.

Alex was ready.

He held her firmly as he began to thrust away.

One hand firmly had hold around her waist, the other held the linking chain of Alex's handcuffs, his strength pulling her hard onto him like a cowboy gripping reigns tightly.

Gene felt his heart beating away in his chest.

Alex too was ensuring Gene felt as many pleasurable sensations as possible as he pushed into her.

Alex's whimpers grew louder and more defined.

Gene too moaned louder and then louder.

He nearly had her, Alex was just about to break, he knew it.

And he was too.

As Gene offered one last powerful thrust, he pulled Alex back down onto him as hard as he could by her cuffs as he opened fire inside her.

Alex jerked in pleasure and cried out as Gene made a pleasured groan of relief.

A few moments of silence followed.

Alex leant limply against the kitchen work surface, exhausted.

Gene himself, totally spent, held his body against Alex's.

Nobody moved or said anything for a good few moments.

Finally, Gene put a hand on Alex's shoulder.

"You alright?", he purred.

"Yeah", Alex nodded, her voice barely a whisper, her permed hair obscuring most of her face.

"Good, good", Gene said sincerely, gently patting her back.

He gently took hold of Alex and helped her stand back up, alcohol still in both of their bloodstreams.

"I think, after due consideration of the evidence", Gene began as he helped Alex back to the bedroom, "That I may just drop the charges against you".

"I am still", Alex replied with a need for sleep now clear in her voice, "going to kill you in the morning Mister Hunt".

Gene sat down on the bed once again and pulled Alex down softly next to him.

"Two valuable rules in life Bolly...", he stated as he bent down and produced a small key from his trouser pocket.

"One...always look both ways before crossing the road.

Two...Never piss off the bloke with the key to the handcuffs".

Alex smiled at Gene, amused by that analogy.

D.C.I Hunt turned and climbed onto the bed, kneeling behind Alex as he unlocked the cuffs and removed them, discarding them on the floor in the dark.

Alex examined her wrists and gave them a rub to get the blood flowing again.

When she turned around, Gene was already lying down.

He looked as exhausted as she felt.

Gently, she climbed in with him and pulled the red covers over them both.

Gene placed an arm around Alex as she snuggled up alongside him, placing her head on his shoulder and an arm on his chest.

It wouldn't be long before she fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

Alex shut her eyes and began to drift off to sleep.

"Oh by the way Bolly".

Alex opened her eyes again.

"You...wearin' them", Gene muttered, "Gives me the 'orn!".

She gently jabbed him with the hand on his chest.

"Go to sleep!".


End file.
